Handle ID: Ghost
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: The RRTS gets a new soldier, her past has been rough, she doesn't take crap from anyone, but what happens when one catches her attention. What if they soon can't stay away from one another, what if one mission turns deadly.
1. Leave is Cancelled

The names Jace Lyra Lucine, I'm 23 years of age, 5'8", and 127 lbs,my light brunette hair waving as I shook my head, I stared at my roommate with my ice blue

eyes, I had my share of scars, two bullet wounds on my shoulders, one knife cut on my inner left thigh. I had three tattoos on my body between shoulder blades, a

triskele between my shoulder blades, Ní féidir leis an am atá caite a shealbhú dom on my right tibs which meant the past can not hold me, and Ní bheidh mé briseadh

which meant I will not break on my left ribs. I had skills in hand to hand, knives and firearms. I used two specially designed knives one being a Black Cold Steel

Shanghai Warrior Shadow Dagger Fixed Blade Knife and the other being a MTech USA MT-086. My firearm is a special one, it was like Sarge's but full black with heat

seeking scope, but I digress Tomorrow would be John and I first leave together as a couple, he knew about my past as I knew about his. I had a room separated from

the rest of my team because Portman kept harassing me when I first got here. I was sitting up in my bed, reading a book, as John was checking his pistol to make

sure it was nice and clean. I set my book down, got up and walked over to his desk. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, while at the same time nuzzling into his

neck, he let out a hmm kinda noise.

"Come to bed, John" I said leaving nice soft ghost like kisses on his neck.

"I'll be there in five minutes" He smirked.

"You said that about an hour ago" I said putting his gun down, sitting on his lap, looking him in the eyes. His hands held me in place,

"You are trouble" He huffed as I let out a chuckle while placing my forehead on his. His lips pressed against mine, I wrapped my legs around his waist, He got up and

as he took us to the bed, our lips kept atone another. He flipped me so he was on top. I sat up a little so he could get my top off. My lips once again caught his

cheeks, I ripped his shirt off, he smirked at that.

"Look who's being impatient" He let out a sigh.

"Don't test me" I growled against his neck, soon we were both bare to one another, His eyes were dilated, he placed his hand on my hips and began thrusting slowly

inside me. The bed was shaking at each hard thrust he had delivered into my aching core. I felt my walls tightening, I looked at John, his eyes were shut tightly.

"Baby you're so fucking tight and it makes me want you more and more every fucking day, watching you beat every one into tapping out" He said as I felt yet another

powerful orgasm rip through me, I think he was just saying that to get me all hot and bothered. I gripped his back as he kept repeating his actions, my mouth found

his neck

"Jace, you give me so much" He said as his voice became rough. I felt my walls tightening around him like a vise, He let out a loud groan as he was becoming rapid in

his movements.

"Baby I'm gonna cum" John whispered in my ear as I gripped his shoulder tightly, his orgasm caused him to release his seed deep into my core, he soon fell next to

me, all sweaty, I pulled myself close to his body, his head turned to mine so I could see those hazel eyes connect with my own ice blue eyes.

"I love you, Jace" He said as he watched my eyes becoming tired.

"I love you too John" I replied before falling asleep. For the whole three years I have been here, it felt like home ever since I lost my big brother at that horrible

place, yet another thing I had in common with John. He and I became lovers after a mission that almost took me from life itself, when I woke up in the hospital room,

John was the only one in the room and I knew he was the one. I woke up the next morning to John's light snoring,I just placed my head in the crook of his neck, my

fingers moving up and down on his rock hard abs.

"What are you doing" I soon heard as I looked up at those loving hazel eyes, I smiled as I shook my head, I tried to get out of bed, but John's arms were wrapped

around my waist.

"What are YOU doing" I asked him.

"Keeping you here" He smirked.

"I need a shower" I glared at him. He nodded as I went to my bathroom, water wrapped around my body like a blanket, after my shower, I got dressed, went through

the day, till it was almost time to leave. John was cleaning his pistol, while I was on his bed reading my book, we were in the room with the rest of the team, Duke

was playing his video game, Mac and Destroyer were playing baseball with oranges, Goat was praying, the Kid was mopping, and Portman was pacing in that ugly

shirt.

"Oh, you're trying to get nasty now, huh? Now you dead. You dead, sucker. All right, all right. You wanna bring your boys? You wanna bring your boys?" Duke

muttered to himself as he was playing his game, John's bed was next to his.

"I don't believe this months without a weekend...the goddamned transporters are five minutes late. And that's five minutes of R and R I ain't never gonna get back."

Portman rambled.

" Hey, relax, baby. We're on vacation." Duke smirked.

"This game's layered, man." Duke said as he continued playing.

"Where you going, Portman?" Destroyer asked the creep of the team.

"I'm going down to El Honto...and I'm gonna lock myself in a motel room...with a bottle of tequila and three she-boys." He said then began shaking his head rapidly

while letting out a crazed laugh.

"You're sick, man." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sick of your filth,Portman." Goat said after Destroyer swung his bat and an orange went right at,then caught it.

"He speaks." Portman smirked.

"Where you going Jace?" Duke asked as I sit up,

"I'm going to my lake house, relaxing with a man and giving myself some well deserved sex" I grinned as I closed my eyes,

"Can I come?" Portman said with a crooked smiled,

"I said man not a freaking missing link" I said before taking my knife and doing tricks with it.

"Awe kitty got tricks" Portman smiled crookedly at me,

"Kitty got more tricks at getting with someone than you, and come anywhere near me and your jewels will be missing from your inner thighs and going down your

throat fried" I growled before tossing my knife in the air then catching it in my hand by the handle.

"What's it gonna be, Reaps? An armed conflict someplace quiet?" Duke asked him.

"Yeah, a little relaxing jungle warfare?" Portman asked. John didn't get to answer because Sarge came down the stairs seconds later.

"Listen up, men. Leave is canceled." Sarge's voice rang out. I let out a low growl. You have gotta be shitting me.

"Oh, man. I just...I don't believe this shit. Fuck! " Duke said as he went to his locker to grab his dog tags.

"Got a problem with that, Duke?" Sarge asked.

"Me, Sarge? Hell, no, I love my job." Duke replied.

"What's up, Sarge?" Mac asked.

"We got us a game. Kid! Son, you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad...the RRTS. Fall in. " Sarge said as the team went to the locker room to get changed.

I looked at John, we got up but Sarge took a step.

"Not this time, John Jace." Sarge said stopping us.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We can handle this one." Sarge said shifting his stance.

"You're bullshitting us." John said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not bullshitting. We're going to Olduvai." Sarge said looking at us. I felt my body shake a little.

"Olduvai?" John said feeling stiff, I placed a hand on his back.

"Take the leave." Sarge said looking dead at me.

"Is that an order?" We asked together.

"It's a recommendation. See you when I get back." Sarge said before leaving.

"John" I said standing in front of him, he looked up.

"We gotta face our demons sometime" He said cupping my cheeks. He gave me a loving kiss before we went to the locker room and got dressed. I grabbed our

dog tags and my two special knives. I gave John his dog tags and I put mine on. We headed for the Helicopter.

"All set?" Sarge asked, but John and I got on, Sarge gave us a nod before we went to our weapons.

 _RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Reaper._ His gun spoke then silenced before he sat down. I unclipped mine from its place on the wall.

 _RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Ghost._ It spoke once then silenced.

"Take us up!" Sarge yelled before we were in the sky. I saw The Kid lean in.

"So why do they call you Ghost" He asked. I looked at Duke wanting him to tell The Kid why.

"One second she shoots, never missing, then the next she vanishes like a ghost." Duke said smiling. The Kid nodded before Portman looked at me, then smirked.

"You know, Kid, it's funny. A couple of days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy. The next day he brought you onto the team. " Portman glanced at me. I looked at

John.

"Don't give me an excuse, Portman. No one here will miss you." He yelled. Sarge got up getting all our attention.

"Men, look in. This is what we got from Simcon. We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. They sent this message...when the research team stopped responding to

all communications. " He said as a video clip came up.

 _"Olduvai. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified_ _Research, Olduvai, ID 6627."_ He said quickly then a loud bang caused him to swiftly glance at the door behind him then back

at the camera.

 _"We've had a Level 5_ _breach. Implement quarantine procedures immediately.I repeat. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627. We've had a Level_

 _5 breach. Implement_ _quarantine procedures now. "_ He said before the video cut off.

"UAC have shut down the lab, men. We need to go up there,locate the team...eliminate the threat and secure the facility." Sarge said before sitting down.

"What threat?" Kid asked before Duke spoke up.

"It goes like this, see:If it's trying to kill you,it's a threat." Duke said adjusting his gun. Sarge looked at both John and I.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Ten years." I spoke up.

"Sure she's even still up there?" Sarge asked John,

"Yeah." He replied.

"I guess you gotta face your demons sometime. " I said before Sarge got the ok that we were close.

"Look alive, men. Game time."He said before the Copter landed. The elevator came out of the ground and most of us got inside, the Kid was last because he was

mesmerized.

"You hesitate, people die." Sarge said before the doors slid shut, I looked up and the world I had come to know was ascended as we descended. We got to the Ark, a

man came to us.

"Sanford Crosby, UAC Public Relations." He said holding out his hand, but the Sarge just readjusted is gun.

"How many people you got up there?" Sarge asked as we walked into a large room.

"UAC employs 85 permanent research staff on Olduvai. Welcome to the Ark, gentlemen." He said not aware of my presence I was okay with it, happened a lot.

 _Initiating molecular mapping drive. Initiating molecular mapping drive_. A robotic voice filled the area.

"Keep your distance from the core or you might get sucked in." Sanford said as I clench my arm.

"Soon as we get through,I need you to shut down the surface elevator here. Make sure that we get the standard quarantine of six hours." Sarge let an order out.

"Ready to proceed." Sanford replied. Soon the very familiar silver bubble appeared.

 _Ark travel, 15 seconds and_ _counting._ I looked at Sarge, he nodded, I carefully stepped forward.

 _Five, four...three, two..._ The bubble mirrored my reflection. I took a deep breath in and held it.

 _One._ I soon was engulfed by it, when travelling through the Ark, it feels like your whole entire body is smashed and reassembled. I appeared on Olduvai, I let the

breath out slow, I landed on my feet. I stepped to the side, watching for the rest of my team to appear, John was after me. He knew what to do and was by my side.

The rest of the team appeared but vomited.

"Why we gotta come all this way? Why can't UAC rent-a-cops take care of this bullshit?" Portman complained.

" Is it always that rough?" Kid asked.

"Believe me, it used to be a lot rougher. There was a time when Ark travel was susceptible to, let's say...major turbulence."A man who's lower body was a customized

wheelchair.

"What's he mean?" Kid asked.

"He means he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another. " John said looking at me. I smirked.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation. Unbelievable as it may seem, UAC does make the odd tiny mistake. Marcus Pinzerowsky. You call me Pinky. Follow me." Pinky

asked.

" Where are the personnel who aren't locked down in the lab?" Sarge asked.

"In the atrium." He replied.

"Pinky, put us up." Sarge said looking at our new friend.

"Activating remote personnel surveillance. " Pinky said as Sarge made us circle.

"One, two, three." Sarge said as we aimed our guns at one another, mine was dead set on Portman.

"Killcams up and running." Pinky's voice rang out

"People, this room is a code red, which means...no one gets in without our permission. It stays ours at all , stay here with our friend and secure the door. Men, on

me. Let's move out. Open the doors. " Sarge said before the doors opened.

 _ **That was the**_ _ **last peaceful thing that happened during that day.**_


	2. Man Down

"Who called in the military?" I heard someone ask when we got into the atrium. I rolled my eyes then adjusted my weapon.

"Where the fuck are we?" Duke asked as I walked beside Reaper.

"Couple million light years from breakfast." Goat replied as I saw Portman flirting poorly with women. I saw a very familiar face.

"We're under a Level 5 quarantine,so I'm just gonna have...to strip..." Portman said and I glared at him.

"Portman!" I growled and he stiffened up.

"Sergeant,this is Dr. Samantha Grimm,the UAC science officer...assigned to retrieve data from the lab."One of the officers here said, I saw John stiffening, I rubbed

his back slowly, he looked and smiled for a second before his face hardened.

"Sergeant." Sam said looking at him.

"Dr. Grimm." Sarge replied.

"Hello, John Jace." Sam said making me glare.

"Hello, Samantha." John and I said unison.

"Hello, Samantha!" I heard Duke say seductively.

"Sarge,this operation is a code really don't have room for passengers." I said giving him a look.

"Excuse me, but I have orders to retrieve data from three servers:Anthropology,Forensic Archaeology,and Genetics." Sam said causing John to get in front of me.

"This is a military operation, We're really not hereto retrieve your science homework." John said with a smirk.

"Look, I got an idea don't you two ask your CO what your orders are?" Sam said and I looked at Sarge.

"To contain and neutralize the threat,protect the civilians...and retrieve...retrieve UAC property." Sarge said making my smirk fall.

"We finally done here?Because I've got a job to you'll follow me?" Sam said before walking away.

"You chose this, Reaper Ghost" Sarge said to us.

"Is this gonna spoil my day?" He asked.

"No, sir." I replied as Reaper and I began walking.

"Tell me you didn't let a fine-looking piece of ass...like that get away from you,Reaper." Duke smirked.

"She's his sister." I growl.

"No shit?" Duke said shocked.

"There's three sections to Carmack's lab complex." Sarge said as I looked concerned,

"Archaeology, Genetics,and Weapons Research." Sam said before we got to the entrance.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked but I just merely scoff at him.

"Well, it's a dead want that stuff tested here, where it's safe,or in your own backyard? We're primarily an archaeological Research is inits own separate has nothing to

do with Dr. Carmack's work." Sam said as we got to the door.

"How many inside when the lab shut down?" Sarge asked.

"Only Dr. Carmack's 's six one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone...left off the hook." Sam said and Sarge gave her a questioning look, she played

a voice over of what had happened, screams emitted from the recorder.

"Open the door. Portman, Goat, lead on." Sarge said as I watched them go inside.

"All clear." They said as we got inside.

"Goat, Portman:Genetics. Kid, Destroyer: Carmack's office,where he sent the mayday Reaper, keep Dr. Grimm here safe on her salvage and I'll take the weapons lab,

make sure all the hardware's secure, Ghost take the east wing. Be safe, gentlemen."Sarge said before Portman and Goat lead, I began my way to the East wing.

 _$5 says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun._ Portman's voice echoed through my comm. I walked through marking the doors, I heard

something moving, I began to raise my gun. I looked over to my left, nothing, then to the right, something silver flashed and I felt pain in my shoulder. I looked to

see the man that was on the clip.

"Contact!Moving east through East !Confirmed contact. Moving fast, over south corridor." I screamed in my comm. Soon my team found me,

"If you have a weapon, drop it." I yelled. I looked at my shoulder, it was bleeding.

"Don't move." I said as my shoulder slightly bleed.

"Sam, I told you to stay..." John said to his twin.

"But he knows me, John. Dr. Carmack, it's .Where are the others?Where are they?Steve, Hillary...I'm not gonna hurt you.I'm not gonna hurt you." She said and he

soon ripped off his own ear.

"Ah!Jesus Christ!" She screamed.

"Get a med kit." I said looking at my shoulder and tying it so I would be losing less blood.

"Duke, get him to the infirmary with . Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig trying to get away from us will get driven straight to you. Now let's see if we

can find the body that goes with that arm." Sarge said as Reaper, Goat and I went to Genetics.

"We heard something in Genetics we're re-entering."I said in my comm.

"That's affirmative, Ghost." Sarge said as the three of us went inside to see blood covering the walls.

"Looks like we missed the party." Reaper said as I looked at the bodies. I saw a man turned away from me.

"Reaper Goat" I said quietly. They found me and we saw the same guy.

"Sir, RRTS. We're here to help." I raised my voice hoping he could hear me. He looked at us before looking at the table again.

"Sir, are you okay?" Reaper asked before he turn to us with a mouse in his hand, he bit the head off, then ate it.

"Okay." I said as he picked up a sharp instrument.

"No, no, no. Sir, put it down." Reaper said before he rushed us, we opened fire. He was dead.

"Contact it." I growled. After confirming our report to Sarge, I could hear the ceiling cracking then something large, fell through I began open fire.

"Move, move, move. I got him." I yelled to my comrades

"Clear!" Goat replied.

"Go, go, go." Reaper said with hastiness.

"Reaper, what have you got?" Sarge asked on his com.

"We're chasing something." I growled.

"What do you mean, something?" He asked.

"Something big, not human." Reaper replied.

"God damn it! Give me a confirmation on what you're seeing." Sarge yelled

"Reaper." I grunted, my shoulder wound was bleeding slightly.

"It's in the sewer." Reaper said checking my wound.

"I'll be OK" I nodded my head.

" All units, all units. Southeast corridor near the med lab." I growled in my comm. Reaper looked at me concerned I smirked.

 _"_ And I thought "being in the shit"was a figure of speech." Portman laughed.

"Get in the goddamn hole,Portman." I growled.

"K sweetheart" He said climbing down. I climbed down and shouldered my weapon.

"Destroyer guard the exit" Sarge ordered the two.

"Goat, Ghost straight ahead." Sarge ordered.

"Sir." We replied

"Portman, you're with me." Portman nodded his head.

"Reaper, take the Kid and go to the right." Sarge told Reaper.

"Goat I think there's something coming towards you" Reaper said as Goat's light went out.

"This isn't happening my light is down I can't see a thing" He said scared.

"Don't move I'm on my way" Reaper said. I looked around. Goat's scream echoed,

"Goat! Goat where are you" I screamed.

"God damn it, Reaper Ghost,report to me." Sarge yelled. I looked and a creature threw me to a wall.

"Fuck" I growled. I tried getting up but I couldn't, I looked at my chest, it was bleeding bad. Soon I saw Reaper shoot at it and it went down

"Man down. Man down!" Reaper cried and pressed on Goat's neck wound. Destroyer carried me as Reaper and Sarge carried Goat.

"Everyone, get to the Ark now!Hunegs, report to the quarantine the entire everyone to the Ark now." Sarge yelled. We went to the lab.

"Goat there is no way your dying on me" I whisped in pain as Destroyer laid me carefully on the other gurney.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He was talking about devils." Portman hissed as we put him on a gurney.

"Devils?" Sam asked.

"All his Bible shit. Angels. Good and among us." Portman responded.

"Let's get this vest off him" Reaper yelled.

"Come a weak pulse." Duke said worried.

"Portman,get me a line in here." He growled.

"Come on, man." Reaper hissed.

"Kid, keep pressure on that wound." Reaper grunted.

"How's the pulse?" Reaper asked Duke.

"I'm losing him." He replied.

"Sam, give me a shot of adrenaline." Reaper asked Sam.

"We lost the pulse." Duke said worried. He got shock pads on his chest and Reaper handed me the shockers

"No response." I growled.

"We're losing him." Duke said almost crying.

"Sam, give me that adrenaline." Reaper grunted. She handed it to Reaper and he jabbed it in his chest.

"Come on you son of a bitch." Reaper growled.

"Okay, going !" Reaper shocked his heart again and it flat lined again.

"He's gone." Reaper mumbled. He then slammed a table away, then rushed over to me. Sarge was yelling, but John checked my wounds on my chest.

"We need to stitch these up" He said before I felt tired. Soon Sarge ordered that I needed to stay here for medical treatment. I nodded, John looked at Sarge, he

nodded. John began stitching my slash marks on my chest.

"Hey" He said after he sewed me up, wrapping up my chest. My dog tags still hanging on my neck.

"When we finish this mission I plan on marrying you" He said as I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. Sarge saw this and smiled a little.

"Go" I said with a tear on my face.

"I'll be back" He said before kissing my forehead.

"You better" I said as I see my stitched up wounds bleeding slightly.


	3. Memory Lane

As I wrapped my wounds, I felt as if I was getting weaker and more tired, but I had to manage. Sam looked at me, but I just turned my back on her,

she was working on the creature that John shot down,

"Shit." She said as I winced, but grinned as Duke looked at her,

"Duke." She called for him and he went over to her,

"Hold this open." Sam said as I saw where Carmack once was, Duke just took a step back but Sam nudged him forward,

"Don't be a wuss." Sam told him, Duke opened up the mouth and Sam just digs her hand in. I put my vest back on and situated my weapon,

"Little tension between you, Reaper and Ghost?" Duke said making me just growl,

"We just went our separate ways." Sam said as I watched the room in a sane emotional state,

"Why does a talented student throw it all away and join the RRTS?" Sam asked as I just muttered,

"So, what were they like before?" Duke asked Sam as I snickered, but went back into hard ass mode.

"Who, John and Jace?" Sam asked Duke who nodded at her,

"Empathetic, sensitive." Sam quoted what we were before we joined the RRTS,

"It's kind of hard for me to imagine Reaper and Ghost as sensitive." Duke said before I flipped him off,

"I knew Reaper and Ghost before all the "drop down and give me 50, woo-ha" stuff." Sam said as she was trying to break through the skin of the Imp as I like to call

it,

"Yeah?" Duke said leaning towards her, but I growl low,

"Well, it's hua..." Duke corrects her and she looks up at him smiling.

"Do you have a family?" Sam asked Duke as she tried to enter a scalpel into the Imp,

"I have Destroyer."Duke says with a slight smile,

"You know, we grew up together." Duke tells her as she smiles.

"You know, Duke, I bet secretly you have a big heart." Sam says as I crack my knuckles loud enough for Duke to hear,

"Oh, yeah?" Duke says leaning towards her head.

"And that's not the only secret big thing I got." Duke says as I roll my eyes,

"Little rusty, huh?" Sam says as she smiles at him,

"Oh, lady, you have no idea." Duke says as he looks at the blond Grimm,

"Right now, having sex with me is practically your civic duty." Duke says as Sam breaks her scalpel on accident,

"Duke really?" I whine but get back into hardass mode,

"I need a power bone saw." Sam says as she looks at Duke,

"A power bone saw?" Duke says surprised and shocked at the same time,

"Girl, I've been waiting on you my whole life." Duke stammers to her but she looks at him and points to the wall,

"There's one in the procedure room. Down the corridor, on the left, through the nanowall." Sam tells him, his eyebrow go high as I slightly let out a chuckle,

"Through the nanowall?"Duke asked as he tilted his head to the solid wall.

"All right, I got it. It's cool. For you I got it, 'cause you're pretty." Duke says smiling

"Cool." Sam says as she watches him walk,

"I wouldn't do it for a dude, you know." Duke says as he walks backwards,

"Off you go." Sam says as I watched my team mate going through the molecular wall, it was a dead silent room, only Sam and I occupied it, I just looked at the walls

and machines till Sam finally broke the dead quiet,

"Why?" Sam asked as she looked at me,

"Why what?" I asked her as she just placed her hands on her hips,

"Why would you join the RRTS?" Sam asked as I scoffed, I turned my comm off then looked her dead in the eyes,

"Cause I lost my only brother Sam, I developed PTSD cause of what happened here, when I joined the RRTS, I left emotion behind, I was a shell of my former self" I

growled as I shook,

"Then John join the RRTS and we found one another, he understands me more than anyone, I became better" I said as tears fell from my face, I wiped them away.

"I didn't know" She said as she walked over to me then checked to make sure my wraps were on correct.

"No one knows but John, before I really got to know him, I was empty, lost, and shaking all the time, but he makes me feel the adrenaline pump through my veins

once again" I said as she smiles,

"Thanks" I said before she walked back to investigate the body.

"Basically the team only knows that my emotions can and will shut down and they do all they can to keep my as you call it humanity and emotion up" I say as the

lights begin to flicker on and off, Sam looks up and opens the nanowall,

"Duke?" I yelled out as Sam followed me,

"Duke?" Sam cried out as she stayed behind me,

"Duke!" I yelled turning my comm back on, Duke appeared and scared the shit out of me,

"Hey, hey, hey." He said relaxing us,

" It's just a power shortage." Duke said as I got my heart to beat normal,

"You okay? Here's your bone saw." Duke said as he handed it to Sam,

"So, which of you is the oldest?" Duke asked Sam as the three of us began to walk back to the lab,

"What? Oh, me. By two minutes." Sam said as Duke scoffed,

"Twins? Shit. " Duke said shocked as I smirked at him,

"Identical, right?" Duke said before the power went out, I shoulder my weapon fast, Duke used his light as I used my heat seeking scope, I saw a Rottweiler growling

aggressively.

"Sam, get back in the lab." I ordered her, my weapon was trained on the dog, as she got into the lab the dog whimpered and turned tail, Sam screamed and that

caused Duke and I to turn and see another Imp, it hit Duke's shoulder, I pushed him to the side and shot, it hit the shoulder of the creature. It screamed, Duke's gun

jammed so he got his hand gun and shot,

"Duke come on" I yelled as it was trying to get back up,

"Motherfucker!" I growled as I drag Duke with me, we got into the lab.

"Close it!" I screamed as Sam soon saw the Imp close, she got it to close, I fell about two feet from Sam and Duke, the Imp shot something from it's mouth and it

missed all of us, the thing wiggled then ceased it's movement

"And that's why I don't do nanowalls." Duke told Sam, who relaxed on his shoulder. I got up, I grabbed some tongs and placed the thing on a metal sheet.

 _Pinky, we're entering the archaeological dig._ John's voice came up on the comm, I was glad he was safe and sound.

 _Mac, stand by._ Sarge's voice went through the comm, I watched as Sam used the saw,

 _Destroyer, report._ Sarge's voice went through the comm as I felt a slight pain in my shoulder,

 _We've reached the north airlock. It's secure. Console indicates nothing's come in or out for 26 hours_. Destroyer's voice went through the comm then silence, I

watched as Sam opened the dead Imp on the table up.

"Jesus. You see anything like it before?" Duke says as I shake my head,

"Duke nothing comes close to this" I said as I just cringed.

"Heart." I say as Sam had just removed it from the body,

"Liver." Sam says as I watch her removing the vital organs,

"Kidneys." Sam said as she placed them down, I just snort as I was thinking bad thoughts, but I shake my head.

"Dogs got kidneys, right? Pigs got kidneys." Duke asked and I shake my head as I see Sam pull the lower intestines out, the appendix was removed,

"It's had its appendix removed. It's human." I said before turning around to growling and so did Sam and Duke.

"What the fuck?" I growled, it was Goat, he's alive,

"Goat" I said as he did the sign of the cross,

"Wait Goat don't" I cried as he ran at the glass, I ran at the glass and placed my hands on it as he ran at it multiple times, Sam's screams echoed in my ears, I

watched as Goat died in front of me not for the first time, but a second time.

"Goat knew he was turning." Sam's voice began to echo in my ears, my body was going numb as it began to slide down the wall, this can't happen now.

"This thing didn't butcher Willits." Sam's voice was getting more distance,

"It is Willits." it was faint voice.

"What?" Duke's voice was becoming worse,

"Duke" I whimpered as I looked at him, my body was becoming numb,

"No not now" Duke says as he dashes to me,

"What's happening?" Sam asked as Duke patted my face,

"Something's happening, Ghost what are you feeling?" Duke asked me, I turned my head slightly,

"Numb" I groaned as my emotions were becoming frozen and more nonexistent by the second, Numb was the key word that the team had to look out for when I said

it, it was the first priority.

"Oh shit" Duke said as Sam was checking my pulse,

"Reaper, it's happening again" Duke's voice was becoming less aware,

" _Shit Jace baby can you hear me_ " John's voice caught me,

"Yes" I said as my emotions were coming back,

" _Stay with me_ " John's voice echoed in my ears through my comm,

"I'm ok" I said as I took a deep breath in and stood up, shouldering my weapon.


	4. Chromosome 24

I was feeling my scars, they reminded me of the things I went through when I was young,

" Jace are you sure?" Duke asked as he checked me over,

" Duke I'm fine, I just haven't had an Flare Out in a while" I replied before checking my weapon, then I see John and Sarge, they were carrying two bodies,

" Destroyer?" Duke asked as I see Sarge carrying the bloodied body,

" And Portman." John said as I see Duke going over Sarge and grabbing his friend, poor Duke, I felt my body stiffening, but I held firm, my wraps were making the

stitches itch, but I relaxed, keeping my weapon secured to my body.

" What the fuck happened, man? I got him, I got , I got you, man. What's up, man?" Duke asked, he was grieving, I feel so much remorse for Duke, he

lost Destroyer,

" What the hell is this? What happened to my sniper? And whose goddamn blood is on that window?" Sarge yelled, why was Sarge was in a state of fury, he was

never this firm with us,

" Goat's. He killed himself." Sam told him, he looked infuriated, so out of it,

" What do you mean, he killed himself? He was already dead." Sarge yelled as he was watching her,

" It's true. It's Goat. He was changing into one of these motherfuckers and he killed himself." Duke yelled, John came over to me and watched me, placing a hand on

me as to comfort me.

" We found two more scientists at the dig. Thurman and a balding guy with glasses." John said as he looked at his twin, I do miss my own brother,

" Dr. Clay." Sam said as she began checking Portman's neck, as if trying to find something,

" Did you check their necks? Were there open wounds on their necks?" Sam asked as John went over to her, it was a serious manor,

" We were conducting a firefight, not an autopsy." John said as I see Sarge getting fed up with the strange behavior, I just stand to the side,

" We came up here to find six scientists. Four are known dead... and Dr. Willits is probably KIA somewhere down in that sewer." Sarge was yelling more and more,

was he trying to figure this out?

" The only one missing is Dr. Carmack. Has Dr. Carmack showed up yet?" Sarge yelled at her, I then got up and shouldered my gun,

" Oh, he's shown up all right." I said in a gritful tone, Sarge stared at me with anger and yet different, as if respect found itself, but I stared hard at Carmack's now

demon self,

" Look at the left ear." I said as I pointed my finger to the alien, Sarge walked over, the creature snarled as Sarge got close, where the left ear was it had stretched

tissue as if almost healed badly, like an infection.

" Son of a bitch." Sarge said as he walked to the sewer imp,

" I think this other one is Steve Willits. I'm going to run the DNA, check it against his med records." Sam said as Sarge was stressed or worse filled with anger,

" What are you people working on up here?" Sarge yelled at her, putting her on the spot, she looked of fear,

" We're analyzing bones, artifacts. We're not doing anything like this." Sam told us, Sarge watched her in a rage like state.

" Then what the fuck is that?" Sarge scolded her as he pointed at the demon,

" It must be a genetic mutation, something environmental or viral. I don't know. It may even be reversible." Sam replied as she was trying to convince us of

something.

" It's irreversible." Sarge said as he was getting his gun,

" Not necessarily." Sam said as I was holding myself together,

" Dr. Carmack's condition...is irreversible..." He sternly told her, he then walked towards him, the creature demon screeched as Sarge put the gun in the demon's

mouth,

" No!" Sam screamed as I see Sarge shoot the creature, dead now.

" Because Carmack's condition is that... he's dead." Sarge told her, he then turned on his comm,

" Kid, you and Duke... get back to the dig and you make sure those other dead scientists...are really dead." Sarge told them, he gets a response, he then looked at

Sam, I felt the urge to bolt, to leave, every sense of the word,

" I've lost... four soldiers. What are you people experimenting with up here? I'm not gonna ask you again." Sarge said as he watched Sam, I got next to John,

" I told you, it's an archaeological research center. Do you think I'm lying to you? Is that what you're saying?You think I'm hiding something? I'm telling the truth."

Sam said in an urgent tone, I cracked my knuckled,

" What were you downloading? What were you sent to protect?" I asked her, she stared into my eyes, I was giving her a pleading look, one that had a truth behind it,

" The research data."She said in a scarred tone, one that had something behind it,

" Research into what?" John said as Sam grabbed a disk, she put it into the computer, I see doctors surrounding a very buff man,

" Subject was injected with study agent at 00:03. Vitals normal, elevated heart rate attributable to subject anxiety.C- 24 successfully grafted to subject's marker cells

at 00:09." A voice said as I watched this happen,

" He reconstructed chromosome mutation on a human subject." John said as he was staring hard at the screen,

" We were never gonna do human studies." Sam said as she shook her head,

" What the hell are we looking at?" sarge had asked as I let out a sigh,

" Genesis, Chapter 1." john replied, I see them strap the man down, he was over a chamber,

" Subject moved to protected observation area at 00:17. Subject: Curtis Stahl. Crime: Multiple murder. Status: Condemned to execution." The voice said as I see the

doctors lower Curtis into the chamber, I also watched as Sam grabbed a vial of a clear liquid,

" Chromosome 24." She said surprised about the new information she has acquired,

" Oh, my God." I replied as I see Stahl's hand becoming bad,

" 49 minutes after injection, genetic mutations... began to visually manifest on subject's extremities." The voice said as I watched Stahl's skin turning red, his hand

was forming claws, he had marks and his body was transforming, the film stopped, and I felt anger rising out of me, but I keep it locked inside,

" This is what you're here to protect." John said as he pulled the disk out of the outlet.

" It doesn't make any sense." Sam said as she had confusion in her voice, this was bad, if this is what Carmack was up to, then they tricked my brother,

" You trusted them." I said as I clenched my fists, I had to calm down or suffer from another Flare Out,

" They lied to you." John said as he was in a hardened way protecting his sister,

" They used you, Sam, They used my own brother" I said trying to process it, all of this,

" If he perfected xenogenesis..." Sam was starting on this, this can't be righted,

" Christ, don't you get it? It's this place. It's hell. It always was." I said as I held the tables edge, keeping myself normal.

" This shit ends here." John said as he was grabbing the disks, Sarge was eyeing this,

" What are you doing?" Sarge said as I can feel my heart pumping against my chest, making the stitches in my chest hurt a bit,

" We need to destroy these discs." John said as I watched Sarge stiffen up,

" That's UAC property." Sarge told him, we don't care about this, we need to leave this,

" Fuck UAC, we take this back, they'll just..." I said as Sarge grabbed my wrist and held it in place, but I can't show weakness, not to him, not to anyone, not

anymore, he tilted his head and applied pressure again, but I didn't wince,

" We take the data back." He said as his eyes went to John, he left my wrist go, it had a mark,but I wouldn't let this win, he doesn't scare me.

" Sarge, do you not see what's going on here?" I said as he then stood in front of me, I glared at him, he was losing himself,

" I didn't see shit. And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders. And so do you." Sarge said as he then looked at Sam,

" Is this everything?" He asked her, she looked afraid, fear would instill more or less fight in people, but fear can become a weapon,

" I said, is this everything?" Sarge demanded her this time, she was stiff, yet complaint,

" I, uh, have three more to download." She stammered as she stood strong, yet at the same time fearful,

" Then do it." Sarge commanded her, I heard the comm go off,

" Sarge? We got a problem. One dead scientist is missing." Kid's voice came into my ears,

" Now." Sarge said as he was going to the door,

" You just wanna leave her here?" I asked as he then looked at me, even injured, I never leave anyone behind.

" She's got a job to do." Sarge replied, I then walked over to Sam, John was behind me,

" Look, this is Portman's comm. You call if you need help, okay?" John said as he placed it on the table,

" You gonna be all right?" I asked as I shouldered my weapon.

" I'll be fine." She replied as she began to download the data,

" Okay. I'll see you soon." John said as I followed,

" John we live and we survive" I said as I shouldered my gun,

" We always do" He replied as he held me close,

" Then lets go" I said as we went.


	5. Quarantined Is Breached

John and I began to go, but I hear the alarm go off,

 _Five._ It called out, John and I ran behind Sarge,

" Pinky, use the grenade!" Sarge told him through the comm,

 _Four_. The announcer said as we ran, I was faster, but more lean

" Use the goddamn grenade!" Sarge yelled again, but the countdown continued,

 _Three, two._ The countdown was almost completed,

" Throw it!" Sarge yelled but the countdown completed, we stopped in the middle of the facility. Pinky was no where to be found, but I swore I heard a voice, I shook

my head and walked back to Sarge,

" Anything?" He asked as I shook my head,

" Nothing, perimeter is cleared, nothing" I replied as I held my bruised wrist,

" Pinky's gone. That fucker ran." Duke said in a voice of annoyance, so he did run, the thing was after him, so he ran, fight or flight, so flight was more than fight.

" Shit. It got through." Sarge said as lights flickered, I stood next to John as this occurred,

" What the hell is that?" I asked as the voice over spoke,

 _System reboot. Time required to begin renewed operation: Five minutes._ it said as I see Sarge is getting upset, nothing was going right,

" Quarantine cordon is breached. This mission is no longer containment. Get all the weapons and ammo you can. We're going through. Move!" Sarge ordered us, I got

my comm on and tried to get ahold of Sam,

" Sam, come in. Over." I told it, nothing came to,

" Sam, do you read me? Over." John spoke into it, nothing again, what happened to her?

" Come in!" I yelled as I was getting worried about her,

" She's not answering." john said as Sarge watched us,

 _Time required to begin renewed operation... four minutes and 45 seconds._ The overvoice said as Sarge then looked at us.

" You got three." he told us, John and I ran,

" Sam! Come in, Sam!" I yelled into the comm, I jumped up the steps, skipping over four at a time, John right behind me,

" Sam!" John called for his twin, we both got to the lab,

" Sam, why didn't you answer your comm? We gotta go now!" John said as she looked deep in thought,

" Why did they take Goat and not Destroyer?" She asked herself, I was confused about this, she then looked up at John and I,

" Why Carmack and not Dr. Thurman?" She asked as she listed more people, why is she doing this?

" What?" I asked as she then watched me,

" Lucy had the 24th chromosome... but she wasn't a monster. She died protecting her child,not devouring it." She explain to us, John then watched me,

" Why did the same chromosome that made her superhuman... turn Stahl into a monster?" she asked us, why is she asking this about something so long ago yet was

reoccurring yet again.

" Let's go." john said as we needed to get out of her, now,

" Just give me a minute." She told us, I shook my head,

" We don't have a minute." I replied as she looked persistent about this,

" Then give me 10 seconds." She exclaimed as I calmed, John was by my side, she showed the tongue that shot at both Duke and her earlier,

" This is its tongue. This is brain matter from Portman." She said as she put the swab over it, the tongue shot up, as if coming to life, she pulled the tongs away, it

was starting to back down.

" This is from Destroyer." She said before squirting matter on a swab, she motioned the swab and tongs over the tongue, no movement at all,

" It's choosing, John. Jace. It's choosing who to infect." she said as she watched us,

" It's choosing? How is it choosing?" I asked as she sighed, this was important to her,

" There are genetic markers for psychotic and violent behavior. It could be a specific neurotransmitter... it's picking up on, a ganglion. Latching onto numbers in the

DNA code linked to..." She was explaining to us, John was watching as I had my weapon close,

" Linked to what? Evil?" I asked as she then looked at me, she looked as if something was becoming worse or developing.

" Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped. Some say it's the genetic blueprint for the soul." She said as she took off her lab coat, she grabbed two vials of

C24, showing it to John and I,

" Maybe C-24 is what destroyed the population. It would explain why some of them had to build the Ark... to escape to a new beginning. Some it made superhuman.

Others, monsters." She said as I realized something, we need to get out of here,

" Oh, my gotta get out of here now." I said as John then saw my slight panic.

" What?" She asked as she was concerned, this is bad, really bad.

" Come on, let's go, come on." I said as she looked confused,

" The people quarantined on the other side of the Ark... they won't all be infected!" John said as I shouldered my gun.

" What's going on?" Sam asked as I gave her a look of danger, no Flare Out was happening, but this was bad, if Sarge kills the uninfected then he is no better then

things we killed,

" Sarge is going to kill them all." He told her, this was bad, I scanned the lab,

" Come on." I said as I went to the door, I was checking if anything was here, it was clear, John came to my side,

" We are good" I replied before the three of us began to head to the transporters,

" John, we need to survive" I said as he held me,

" And we will" He replied before the three of us ran, I watched as Sam had something, but right now, we need to get to Earth, and stop Sarge from doing anything

stupid or worse.


	6. Mutinous Insurrection

_Ark travel complete._ The OverVoice said as I see bodies, I covered my mouth at this,

" Oh, my God." I gasped as this was a blood bath, practically a massacre had occurred, I turned on my comm

" Sarge, what's your position?" I voiced into the comm, nothing, I looked at John,

" Sarge." John voiced into his own comm, Sam was following us, I see body parts all over the place,

" Sarge, come in." I voice once again, yet nothing, was he already doing murder on the innocent?

" Do you copy? Come in, Sarge. Do you read me? Over." John voices into the comm once again,

" Sarge, come in, do you copy?" I voice louder and with more of urgency as Sam, John and I turned a corridor.

" Loud and clear." He replied, thank god, this was important,

" Look, do not kill everybody. I repeat, do not kill everybody." I voiced to the comm, I heard breathing,

" They're not all infected." John told him through the comm,

" Do you copy?" I voiced into my own comm, I heard a sigh,

" Copy that." Sarge replied, Sam, John and I soon came to find Sarge, alone, why was he alone? was this a game to him?

" You don't have to kill all of them." I said as I felt my knife in my belt,

" I don't think everyone is infected, or even capable of being infected." Sam said as Sarge didn't look convinced of this,

" We have orders to contain this threat by any means necessary." Sarge told us, the same thing, I gritted my teeth.

" So let's evacuate the uninfected... and blow this place to hell." I told him, he looked at me like a crazy person,

" And we have orders to protect this facility." Sarge told us, I want to go AWOL if anything happens, I would protect John and Sam with my life,

" We don't have orders to kill innocent people." John said as he was being stricken with Sarge, this was a matter of life and death,

" We have to stop anything from getting to the surface... by any means... necessary." Sarge said as he made each of last four words stand out. My attention was

drawn to Duke,

" Found this little chicken shit hiding under a pile of dead bodies." Duke told us, it was Pinky, the cause of the Demon that got through the Ark and murdered or

turned people into demons themselves, Olduvai was hell itself, and he let a demon out,

" Am I glad to see you guys. That thing cut right through the door." He stated as I see Sam checking him for marks,

" I tried to use the grenade but it came at me too fast. Followed me through the Ark and started to kill everybody. It was horrible." He told us, Sam went over to

Sarge,

" There's no wound on his neck. He's clean." she tells him, but Sarge wasn't going to budge by the looks of it,

" I say who's clean... and who's not." Sarge said as he was prepping his gun, he was going to shot Pinky!

" I mean, it wasn't my fault. Hey, I'm not a soldier. You shouldn't have left me..." Pinky stated, but I soon see the Kid coming,

" Sarge. There's a storeroom to the south. It's got, like, 20 people holed up inside of it. We gotta do something." He said as I see Sarge staring at him,

" Your orders were to clear that sector. Is it cleared?" Sarge asked him, his demeanor changed entirely, this was bad, was he about to do something that would make

us all turn on one another?

" No, I told them to stay put. They're okay. They're just scared shitless." Kid replied, Sarge looked crazies, yet at the same time strongly disappointed.

" We kill them all. Let God sort them out." Sarge told him in a low tone, one that sent chills down my spine, it was as if he was possessed,

" This is wrong.I think..." Kid was trying to convince his commanding officer, but this wasn't going to work, I have never see Sarge like mad dog.

" Son, you don't think. That's an order. We're in the field, soldier." Sarge demanded as he had his gun shouldered, was he going to shoot?

" Sarge, if nothing's found them..." I said in a chilling voice, if I had to jump in front of the shot, I will,

" You will obey the direct order... of your commanding officer." Sarge said in a way that made me get my body ready to jump in the way, I would be ready to die, to

save someone,

" No." Kid said as he shook his head, Sarge looked infuriated, I got my stance ready to move,

" Now." Sarge commanded, Asher I swear to god, I got my knife out,

" Go to hell." Kid said as I see Asher pulling his gun up, now or never, I jumped as I see his gun come up, he shoots, I pushed the kid to the side, I feel the bullet

hitting my side, I groaned out,

" No!" John screamed as I see Sam running for me, my knife still in hand,

" No." Sam screamed as I see Duke looking at me,

" Holy shit." Duke shouted as I fall, but I tried to get up,

" Mutinous insurrection is punishable... by death." Sarge said as I tried to get up, but failed, I got up by my own freewill,

" You gone mad Asher" I groaned as I stood, blood was falling from my right side.

" You moved a dead man" Sarge said as he held his gun up, I got my own up,

" I'm more sane than you right now" I growled as I hand my finger close to the trigger, he had this look of sheer rage,

" I'll take death, because being under your command is killing me as it is" I sneered as I see him struggling to shoot me,

" Mutinous Insurrection has been dealt by Kid and you" He stated as I placed a hand on my side, blocking the wound, I will be dead in thirty minutes, but I rather die

because of doing the right thing, I heard the clicking of a gun.

" Drop the weapons. I mean it." Pinky said as I turned around, he looked afraid and worse terrified,

" I have no intention of being killed by a madman. Drop the weapons." He commanded us, but I see a large shape behind him, growls emitted from it,

" Ah, there's something behind me, isn't there?" He said before it grabbed him.


	7. Injuries

" Oh God" Pinky cries out as the creature swings him, making him hit the wall, the creature then swings him towards me,

" Jace" John cries out, he pushed me out of the way, but is hit by Pinky's wheels, I see blood spill, I groaned as my blood began to flow more,

" Damn it" I groaned as I tried to stop it,

" On me." Sarge yells out, I hold myself up, John on the other hand tries to keep himself awake, he might be suffering from a concussion,

" Get Sam." John tells both Kid and Duke, I followed John and Sarge, I aim my weapon,

" Wait here." John said as I hold myself on the wall glaring at Sarge, he sees my wound, I heard footsteps.

" Listen." I said as I see demons coming, their snarls loud and clear,

" Withdraw! Withdraw behind the nanowall." Sarge yelled, I used my strength and ran,

" Move!" I yelled out, holding my wound as I shoot,

" I can't see. I can't see." John yelled, blood must be getting into his eye.

" Move." I yelled, I began shooting, Kid was shooting his weapons, and so was Sarge,

" Clear!" I screamed as I was reloading my gun, firing, but I noticed that Sarge slammed his foot on the button, the wall wasn't closing,

" Fuck! The wall's not closing!" John yelled at us, of course it wasn't, I see Kid on a grate, I also see clawed fingers grab his ankles, he looks down, I shoot at it, but I

feel dizzy, Kid goes through the grate, metal making his insides come out, I fall to the ground and grab his hand,

" You gotta let me go" He said as I held him, he was bleeding badly, metal was piercing his body, killing him,

" Thank you for saving me from Sarge" He told me, then I see his body go through, I get up to see Sam screaming, I turned around to see a hand grab Sarges ankle,

he then falls on the ground, I shoot at the demons, Sarge was dragged half way through the nanowall, his hands still holding the threshold, he looks up at John, Duke

and I.

" I'm not supposed to die." He groaned before being dragged by the demon, I continued to shot, but I miscalculated, a bullet ricochet a hit my upper thigh,

" Dammit" I groaned as I began to back up, Duke sees me, I see John shooting at the wall, he bounds back, did he miscalculate like I did?

" Let's go." Duke yelled as I see Sam crying out, John grabbed Sam, I kept shooting at the wall,

" Come on." I yelled at John, Duke was helping me as we got out of there,

" Clear." John screamed as we soon found a place to rest, I help John and Duke barricade the doors, the pain was becoming too great

" How long before they get through?" Sam asked as I was leaning against the wall, all the injuries I have sustained over the past few hours were getting bad, the

one on my side and the one in my upper thigh were bleeding badly,

" Not long." I groaned out as I see John was bleeding, so I was right,

" You've both been hit." Duke said as I held one wound, the other bleed worse, I fell on the floor.

" Oh, no." Sam said as Duke pressed his hands on my upper thigh,

" Listen to us, Sam." I said while shaking, Duke looked at me concerned,

" You're both cold. Shivering." Duke said as I felt my body beginning to tremor, this is the most pain I have ever felt,

" It's important." I told them as I grabbed one ST, I groaned as I see my blood beginning to pool out of me, this was bad, I was going to die,

" This is an ST grenade." I said as I held it up, Duke looked at me,

" When they come through...you pop the top and hit the button." I said as I was beginning to lose consciousnesses,

" Jace, stay with me baby. You are so pale" He said as I was worse, he had one shot, I had two, I cried out as the pain built up,

" Stay awake." Sam said as she had something in her hands,

" Come on, stay with us, please." Duke said as he had a needle, Sam was showing something,

" What's that?" I asked as the needle got close, this was bad, if they are doing what I think, this is bad.

" It's C-24. It's from Carmack's lab." Sam said as I used the rest of my strength to pull my arm away,

" No." I grunted as John got to my side,

" It could save you two." Sam said as John held my hand, I watched this occur,

" No way, forget it." I scolded her like a child who has done something wrong, I rather die than become a monster.

" You're both bleeding to death. Worse than John" Sam said as I cough, blood was coming out of my mouth,

" No way, Sam." I said as I was getting weaker now,

" We've done some bad things." John said as he looked at her, then at me, I smiled, I felt so tired, I wanted to be in his arms,

" I know you both." Sam said as Duke still had the needle in his hands.

" You don't know me." I told her as I was still shaking, I was so cold, is this want knocking on death's door felt like?

" You don't know." John said as I can see him losing consciousness,

" You're my brother." Sam said as she smiled,

" You apart of the team Jace, you are good, both of you are" Duke said as I smiled, but coughed up darker blood, I was dying faster,

" I know you." Sam said as I see Duke get the needle close to my arm again, if I was going to turn into a demon, I didn't want to live, I would rather die, I wouldn't

become a monster, I didn't want that,

" Wait. Wait." John said as I see him getting a handgun, I let a tear go out of my eyes,

" If we should turn into one of those demons." He told them, they watched as I laid my head on John's shoulder.

" One through the heart, one through the head... don't you hesitate. Okay?" John told his sister, Duke sighed, but Sam smiled as she took the gun from her twin's

hand,

" We won't need to." She tells us, I watched as Sam pierced the needle into John's arm, then I feel the prick of Duke's needle going into my arm, so this was it, I

looked over at my lover,

" I love you John" I whispered, trying to tell him before it was too late, I feel my body falling to the side, everything then went black.


	8. Semper Fi

I woke up, I see that John is gone,

" Ugh, John? Sam? Duke?" I called out, I got up, I see that the door is unblocked, I see in the mirror, my gauze coming off, the marks are gone, I wiped away the

blood, I see my reflection, I load up my clip and leave,

" May God give me mercy" I told myself, a prayer before I left the room, I aim my gun, a demon comes my way, I jumped and shot it, killing it, I continued, more

demons come my way, I aim my gun and shoot, the bullet goes through their chests, I heard a chainsaw, great the large demon, I growled before running, I see it,

yet another is fighting it, I shoot at a gas tank from 50 feet and it explodes, I see the figure and aim, but I stopped,

" John?" I asked as I see that it was him, he was heal,

" Let's find Sam and Duke and get out" He told me, I nodded, we went through the facility, I see an IMP, I fired my gun and it gets torn, John aims at it's head and

fires, we continued through the corridor, more demons come, I jumped the wall and fired.

" Back to Hell" I growled as John was by my side,

" Exactly" John told me, we went up some steps, restricted area was highlighting the door, I went through first, John came after, I accidentally kick a flashlight,

" The fuck?" I asked before hearing a growl, I turned to see a creature, it was like a mole, but had a wheelchair.

" Pinky" I said as I was hit, I see John sticking a flashlight in its mouth, it's head shaking back and forth, I grabbed a chainsaw from the side, making the blade whirl,

the demon made it's mouth shut, John tried to shoot,

" Gun's jammed" He yelled, I growled as the demon came my way, I hit it's skin at least three times, blood falls from the wounds,

" The spine, go for the spine" John yelled, I made the blade get louder, drawing it in, I see it going for me, but I see my opportunity and slammed the blade on it's

spine, it cries out in pain, I get my gun, John and I aim, and kill it,

" god I hate Demons" I said as the two of us get out of the room, we were at the front, close to the elevator,

" Sam?" I called out, I see yellow alarm lights going off, I see Sam and Duke, on their bellies, I rushed over to them.

" You're both alive." Sam said as she looked out of breath,

" Shh. Don't talk." John said as I heard a door open,

" Is duke ok?" I asked, she smiled,

" He's ok" She replied at this,

" Last men standing, Reaper Ghost." Sarge said as I am still kneeling next to Sam.

" I think they needs medical attention." Sarge said as I see a wound on his neck, the same one that was on Goat,

" Can you get to the elevator?" John asked Sam and Duke,

" I'm not sure." Duke said as he was awake, blood wafted my nose, my sense are heightened,

" Try." John said as I got up, my gun at my side,

" Where are the survivors Kid found?" I asked Sarge, he seemed proud of himself,

" I took care of that problem." Sarge said as he was impressed with himself, he killed uninfected and innocent people, he was a monster, always was.

" Quarantine's almost over. Power should be back on any minute." Sarge said as he watched me,

" You tried to killed me." I said as he looked as if entranced,

" We're all killers, Reaper Ghost. It's what they pay us for." Sarge said as the OverVoice came on,

 _Quarantine complete. Elevators back on line._ The voice was loud, but at the same time, I see Sarge's knuckles burst from his gloves, he was becoming the Demon, he

looked at his hand in surprise, then at us.

" It's finished." Sarge said as he acted normal, not taking it, nope,

" What do you say we go outside and get some fresh air?" He asked, but I shouldered my weapon, he stopped, and smiled,

" Are you gonna shoot me?" He asked, I nodded, keeping a straight face,

" Yeah, we were thinking about it." John said as he sighed,

" What you got left?" Sarge asked as this was going to be a fight to the death, two against one,

" Half a clip." John told us, I smiled at this,

" Two full clips, You?" I stated as I see Sarge smiling,

" I've got one round." Sarge said as he lifted the BFG, he fired, I moved to the left, the flames almost hit me, but missed by a couple, I got my knife out, John fired

his gun quickly, I put myself in the center,

" No fear" I told myself, trusting my senses, I shoot left, hearing a growl. I jumped up and saw Sarge, I ran at him and slashed him in the arm, he growled out,

" None" I growled before kicking him in the face, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me into some glass, I ended up hitting John,

" Damn" I grunted as I saw some blood, but I healed,

" Semper fi, to the Corps, John Jace." Sarge said as I got up, I placed all of my weapons to the side, as did John and Sarge, Sarge got to me first, I kicked his abs

hard, sending him to the ground, my foot on his neck, but with his strength, he threw me off and into a panel.

" Damn it" I growled, I got up to see John choking Sarge with a wire on the upper level, almost breaking Sarge's arm, but he broke free, John ended up closer to me,

I watched as Sarge wrapped the wire around his arm and knuckles, like brass knuckles, he smiled, he was transforming more and more as the fight went on, he

punched me,

" Fuck" I groaned as I see Sarge hitting John, close to the panel, I see that it said stand by, I pushed John out of the way, Sarge then made a spike, but I used my

hand to block it, but it hurt, I tried to hold back, John was down, trying to get up. I watched as Sarge transformed into a demon, he snarled, the Ark was activating, I

wrapped the spike around my hand, he looked confused, I headbutt him and hit the button,

" Die" I told him, I see the ark bubble getting ready.

 _Ark portal activation in progress._ The OverVoice said as I fling him close to the Ark Silver Bubble, he snarled, John footsteps were behind me,

 _Five..._ Sarge was going to die, this had to happen, he was a monster,

 _four, three..._ I was trying to get my hand free, but it would be no use,

 _two,_ I then I opened my palm and pulled my hand down causing some bones to part and blood to fall.

 _one._ Sarge then gets sucked in, going to Mars, I panted as I see my hand was full healed, John was getting something, I see an ST in his hand,

" Like the Kid said:" John stated as he popped the top of it, I sighed then looked at the Ark Bubble,

" "Go to hell." " I quoted the Kid, John then hit the button and the grenade went into it, going to Olduvai, blowing the damn Hell Place to dust, I fell on the ground,

but John caught me,

" I love you" John told me, I caressed his cheek then kissed him, he holds me close, I pulled away,

" Let's get out of here" I told him, he smiled and we got up and to the elevator, I helped Duke up and John held his sister bridal style, we got the doors closed and we

began to ascend, as sunlight began to rise, I see that Duke was smiling,

" Almost home." John told us, I smiled, I placed my head on his shoulder.


End file.
